Harvest Moon: A Story
by LookingForLily
Summary: Claire quits her job and sells her apartment, looking for a new, refreshing life in Mineral Town. She's on a search for challenge, friendship, love, and the meaning of life. What happens when a man her age, Jack, comes and tries to take her new life away?
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

We stood in line, each getting a boat ticket. I'd never seen him once in my life, but for some reason, I could tell he would be part of my life somehow.

"One 11:00 ticket for Islesboro," he ordered the lady working in the booth. Darn, maybe he didn't have anything to do with my life. I was going to Mineral Town. I had just quit my job. I had just sold my apartment. I just realized that at this time, I was technically homeless. I couldn't help but laugh at myself for not calling the mayor of the small village before completely dumping my city life.

"What's so funny?" the young, handsome man asked curiously with a smirk on his face as her took his boat ticket. I paid for mine and we both walked to a bench to wait for our ferries.

I smiled the dorkiest smile anyone could smile, and said, "My life is about to change." He stifled a laugh, and tried to catch up with me.

"Huh?" God, he looks so cute when he's confused.

I collapsed into a fit of laughter, "I don't even know. I quit my job, and sold my apartment, and now I'm going to some strange town I've never heard of and living on a farm!" I collected myself and sat up, "I think I'm going crazy."

"Yes, yes you are," the man stated.

I sighed, "So where are you going and why?"

"Islesboro. Visiting my mother. My father's been way to busy with his giant business and new neighborhood home and new family to pay any attention to my mother and I. He gave me a job, but I don't talk to him about anything else really, I m-" he stopped himself, "why am I telling you this?"

"Because I asked," I state simply.

"Did you say you're going to own a farm?" he asked politely.

"Yep. Have no idea how, though," I had never had this long or this strange of a conversation with a stranger before.

"You know, I was once offered a farm before." I gave him a curious look. He nodded. "Yep. I went on a short vacation once with my parents when I was young, and I had gotten lost, and ended up at a man- Joe's- farm. I spent the rest of my vacation days playing at his farm, and as I got older, we wrote letters back and forth. Then he stopped writing, and it turned out he had died. The mayor contacted me to tell me that his will said the farm was for me, but at the time, my father was starting his new business, and needed me to work for him, so I didn't reply until a few months later, and it turned out to be too late."

"Did you want it?" I asked, hoping this wouldn't get too personal.

"What, the farm?" He thought about it, "Yeah, I guess it did, but dad's business came first at the time, so I don't regret not taking it."

I heard a foghorn. That was probably mine or his. I checked my watch, 11:00, yep. I looked into his dark brown eyes. "Well, have a good time in Islesboro, um"

"Jack," he said solemnly. "Hope the farm life treats you well,"

"Claire," I laughed nervously. We were learning names as we left. Maybe this meant that we'd see each other again.

"Bye Jack," I said. I liked the sound of his name.

"Take it easy, Claire," he said casually, with a small wave as he boarded his ferry to Islesboro.


	2. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE

I yawned and turned to my side. I turned on to my stomach. I turned to my back and wondered where the heck I was. I opened my eyes, and remembered.

I let out a groan when I heard a loud knock at the door. I secretly hoped it wasn't the mayor again. I had met him yesterday when I arrived in Mineral Town. He was the one who explained to (and laughed at) me that the ad was a fake. That's the last thing you'd want to find out when you quit your job and ditched the city life for a run down farm in a deserted village.

I opened the door with a tired look on my face, even though I wasn't tired at all. The short, chubby man looked almost surprised to see me, and it looked like the tired face was working.

"Oh, um, hello, I'm sorry to have bothered you this early in the morning, but I need to clear some things up before I have to do my other mayor duties for this town," he started out unsure, but became confident as he proudly announced that he had better things to do.

I slipped out the door and faced him, so I could just get this over with. He started explaining which tools were used for what, and which animal lived in which building. Looked easy enough. I zoned out until I realized he had asked a question.

"Excuse me?" I said politely.

Mayor Thomas fidgeted with his tall red top hat. "Um, well, we need to register the farm, so if you could come up with a name, that would be delightful," he said cheerfully but awkwardly.

I thought for a minute. I'd gone blank. Jeez, this was harder than she expected. I looked around the land. It was beautiful, really. For a split second, I actually felt joyful and happy. No one could reach me here. No one could call my cell phone nine times in a row, each time putting in another order of coffee for my co-workers.

My eyes jumped from the barn to the rocky field, to the honeybee nest, to the river. "Riverside Farm," I announced.

Mayor Thomas nodded. "Very well, then. Now, we need to know your name and season and day of birth for files that will be stored at the Mineral Town Clinic," he ordered more information.

"Claire. And Spring 23rd."

"Okay, then I shall be leaving," he said, turning to go. He took a couple steps toward the gates of the land, into town, but seemed to have forgotten something. "Oh, yes yes, what would you like to name your dog?" he questioned.

"Dog?" I was confused.

"Well, puppy, actually," Thomas corrected himself. He whistled and sure enough, a small brown puppy with a red bandana stumbled up to his particularly large feet. It let out a small bark and ran to my feet, bumping into and jumping around them. I couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

"Aw, he's adorable!" I exclaimed. I sighed and stated that the pup's name would be Bailey.

"Excellent," Thomas said, and left. Moments later, Zack, the man from the boat ride over showed up.

"Hello, Claire, I need to give you some information about shipping and earning money." Fun, earning money. That meant working, I figured.

"Mm hm," I mumbled as I trudged over to the shipment bin where he told me to put things I wanted to sell, so he could take them to the city.

Eventually he left. I just stood there gaping at the tragic mess of a field. The mayor had explained to me yesterday that the ad was fake. That's where I found the farm, in an ad in the paper. It read, "Want to enjoy a peaceful and refreshing farm life?" and listed the mayor's number.

When I showed up a couple days later, the farm was far from peaceful and refreshing. In fact, I'd call it chaotic and tiring. It looked like a lot of work. There were no animals, except for Bailey, and the barn, stable, and chicken coop were run-down and barely looked livable.

I sighed and walked towards the house. 'I might as well get to work,' I thought to myself.


	3. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO

I had cleared about half of the field, minus the large tree stumps and giant boulders, and it was now 3:10. I was wiped out and ready for a shower and a nap. I returned my axe to my rucksack, and trudged into the house.

After I shut the door behind me, I stood there dumbly in front of the door, wondering what I was going to do. I looked at my sore hands and remembered I was going to take a shower. I headed towards the bathroom. I opened the door slowly, realizing that it didn't contain a shower or bath. Great. 'Now, where am I supposed to take care of my hygiene, people?!' I complained to myself.

I left my house and walked out of the gates that divided my land from the town. I looked down the path on the right, only seeing a couple houses nearby. 'I may as well ask here,' I considered as my tired feet led my to what looked like a ranch. There were no cows though, just chickens, as far as I could see. A young man was tending them, cooing each one as he dropped a handful of chicken feed in front of them.

I giggled a little. He heard me. He turned around and blushed deeply. I stepped towards him and apologized, "I'm sorry to surprise you like that, but I'm new here. I live at the farm over there," I point to the direction I came from.

He nodded and took his glasses off. "I'm Rick," he said, and ruffled his long strawberry blonde hair. He could pass for a girl if he tried. Hard. "My family owns the Poultry Farm. You can buy and sell chickens here," he explained politely.

"I'm Claire. Nice to meet you. Do you know where I could take a shower? My house doesn't have.."

"Oh, of course. I mean. Not many of the homes do. Most of us just go up to the hot springs. I can show you where if you'd like." He seemed friendly enough. I nodded and we went through my farm, and into the woods, and we followed a path to a beautiful pond, and a hot spring next to it.

I saw a cave-like hole in the rocks ahead. "What's that?" I asked curiously, pointing to the mysterious cave.

"It's the Spring Mine," he said simply. He gestured for the small building attached to the hot spring. "That's where you change. Now I have to get going, but if you need to know where anything else is, you know where I am."

I nodded and suggested, "Maybe you can give me a tour tomorrow?" He turned to me and smiled.

"Good idea. I'll come get you around eleven." I smiled and nodded before changing out of my clothes, and slipping into the warm bath.

PLEASE REVIEW

NOTE: SPOILER: No, she doesn't fall in love with Rick, it's just short-term.


	4. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE

I woke up at six a.m. 'That was probably the result of going to bed at seven thirty,' I assumed. I quickly got dressed and grabbed a slice of bread from the table. The mayor was nice enough to provide me with my first week's supply of breakfast. Since I didn't have a kitchen or refrigerator, I kept all of it piled up on the small round table in the middle of the room.

I remembered the honey Zack had told me to sell. I walked over to the tree, and slowly reached out towards the nest. I trusted him when he said these bees were friendly. Surprisingly, they were. I jarred the honey and placed it in the shipping bin, and started to work on the field.

A little while later, Rick showed up. "Oh, wow, is it eleven already?" I ask, surprised. By now, three quarters of the field was cleared.

Rick nodded, and I slipped my gloves and boots off, running inside to get my sandals. He led me to the house across from his. I caught a glimpse of the sign on the way in and saw "Blacksmith"

"Hello, Saibara," Rick greeted the elderly man behind the counter. A young man with a cap on was turned around behind him, working carefully.

"Hello Rick, ah, who is this?" He referred to me.

"This is Claire, she took over the-" Rick began, but was interrupted.

"Gray! How dare you not greet out costumers! Don't be rude, say hello," Saibara scolded the man behind him. He turned back around to face us and said, "I apologize for my grandson, he's a bit shy."

We said our goodbyes to Gray and Saibara, continuing down the path that Rick's farm was off of. Another farm was located on the right past the Poultry Farm. The sign outdoors read, "Yodel Farm" and the hours were listed beneath.

We headed inside and greeted another elderly man, Barley. "Why hello, Rick. Who is this beautiful young lady?"

"I'm Claire," I shook his hand. "I just took over the old farm at the end of the road. Barley looked surprised.

"Oh, well then, you may be needing me at some point. I run this farm and store. You can buy cows an sheep here, as well as supplies to care for them," Barley told me. Then he turned around and called out, "May!"

A small girl with jet-black hair in two loose braids came running in the back door. "Yes Grandpa?"

"This is Claire." She smiled at me and took my hand.

"Come meet my doggy," she told me, and introduced me to Hannah.

After going to all of the shops and houses that were open, Rick and I returned to the Poultry farm, where he introduced me to his mother, Lillia, and sister, Popuri.

"Popuri is one year younger than us," he explained. I guess that meant that Rick was eighteen, too, and Popuri was seventeen.

"Yeah," Popuri agreed. "That's means I still have to go to school though." She made a face.

"There's a school here?" I ask. Rick didn't show me any school.

"Well, Carter teaches May and Stu at the church," Rick filed me in. "Popuri just goes on Sundays though, since she's much older."

I glanced at my watch. It was almost four. I wanted to do a little more work before bed. "I have to get going," I say. Rick offered to walk me home.

We arrived in front of my door. "Hey Claire," Rick said.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe we could do this again sometime?" he suggested.

"Well, you know Rick, I didn't come here to find a boyfriend, I mean, I need to stay focused on making money to live, first. Then maybe I'll-"

"Have dinner with me?" I didn't know what to say.

"Tomorrow night. We'll go to the inn," He stated. "I'll come here at 6:00." and with that, he left.


	5. Chapter Four

I woke up the next morning at six again, and went right back to sleep. I woke up later, to find the bright sun shining through my window. I quickly jumped up out of bed, and pulled on some fresh clothes. I caught a glimpse of the grandfather clock next to the TV, which read eleven a.m.

I pulled on work boots and speeded outside. I grabbed some honey and put it in the shipping bin. Luckily, the field was completely cleared, except for the large stumps and boulders. There were also a few sprouting weeds, which I pulled out right away.

I stood blankly in the middle of the field, wondering what I needed to get done next. I thought of visiting some villagers, which immediately reminded me of my date with Rick tonight. I groaned and thought of excuses to get out of a second one.

I gathered my soap and shampoo, and started walking to the hot springs. I walked through the woods, past Gotz's cabin, and up towards the pond and springs.

As soon as I could see the building attached to the hot springs, I heard voices. Giggling, girly voices. Many of them. Just as I was about to turn around and head home, one of them called out to me.

"Hey you!" A young woman's voice called out. I slowly turned around and walked a little closer until I could see five heads vividly. "Come over here," she said again.

I slowly walked over and stood at the edge of the hot spring with my hands in my sweatshirt pockets. I looked at their faces, and remembered most of them. I didn't know the girl who called me over, but I was guessing she was Karen, Sasha and Jeff's daughter. Ann was the redhead from the Inn. Elli was a nurse at the Mineral Town Clinic, and she worked with the hot Doctor. Popuri was giggling so loudly and wildly, she didn't notice. And there was another girl with dark hair and glasses that I never met.

"Oh, hey Claire! Come on in!" Popuri said cheerfully. Did that mean she wanted me to join them? I scurried to the changing room and came back with a towel, then slid in between Popuri and Elli.

"Oh, this is Mary, she works at the Library. I don't think Rick introduced you two." I shook my head and said hi to Mary, who gave a shy wave. "And this, is Karen."

"Wait, Rick introduced you to everyone?" Karen asked, curious. I nodded. She rolled her eyes and began whispering to Ann. I looked over at Popuri with a puzzled glance.

"Rick and Karen used to date. Well, they've been on and off. She gets jealous easily." Popuri whispered.

"Oh," I said, instantly feeling worse about our six o'clock dinner tonight. I was hoping Ann wouldn't be there, she would probably tell Karen. "I better go, I have to get ready."

"Where are you going?" Popuri asked.

"Dinner." I whispered. I got out and wrapped my towel around me, and waved goodbye to the girls.

I heard a knock at my door at exactly six o'clock. "Come in!" I called. The door creaked open, and Rick stepped in. He stood there awkwardly as I pulled on my second shoe. He glanced at my guitar sitting on my bed.

"You play guitar?" He asked, obviously, he wasn't really interested, he just wanted to break the silence.

"Yep, I write songs and sing too."

"My gi- friend Karen is a beautiful singer. Maybe you should join the Music Festival." He said, taking my arm and leading me outside. We walked all the way to the Inn, and stepped inside.

"Hey Rick, hi Claire," Ann greeted us. She took us to a table and asked us our drink orders. Rick ordered just for a bottle of red wine. My eyes grew big when he said a bottle, but when it came to the table, I realized it was only slightly larger than a soda bottle.

As we talked over our quiet dinner, he told me about all of his friends. He pretty much grew up with everyone on the island except for Cliff and a man called Kai. Rick said Kai only came in the summer, and he was glad for that.

The door to the inn swung open surprisingly quickly, and Karen strutted in. Rick sank in his chair. Karen darted her green eyes and then focused on Rick and I and the wine bottle between us.


	6. Chapter Five

Karen glared at me, then shifted her eyes to Rick's. She seemed to get a better idea, because her angry eyes turned sparkling as she strutted up to our table.

"Oh hi Rick," she said in a flirty way. Oh, I get it. "Claire." I nodded. I didn't mind if she tried to steal Rick away, I didn't need a guy, especially if it was Rick...no offense.

Karen batted her eyelashes and leaned in towards Rick. "I'm going to need help making cookies for the Spring Festival. You know me, I'm a great cook, so I'll need an assistant. Want to help?" I raised my eyebrows. I could recall hearing that Karen couldn't cook to save the world.

"I'm going to get out of here," I say, standing up. Karen looks satisfied. Rick looks torn. I quickly pull on my jacket and head outside. Once outside, I hesitated to take the short way home. Instead, I took a left, towards the town square.

I ended up walking to the beach. I hadn't been there since my arrival. It was very beautiful, even though it was dark out. I wondered if anyone swam often. I walked along the shore with my eyes closed, smelling the salty scent.

"Ah!" I gave a short scream and opened my eyes. It was a person. I ran into someone. I could tell by the shadow that it was a young man. "I'm so sorry," I apologized.

"That's alright," he said quietly, almost a whisper. "Are you okay?" I nodded and said I'm fine. "Who are you?" I could sort of see he face with the light of the moon.

"My name's Claire. I'm the new farmer. I don't think I've met you before..."

"I'm Cliff. I spend most of my time at the Church, but I spend nights at the Inn. But I don't know how long I'll be staying. I don't have a job..." I shuffled my feet in the sand, then slipped my shoes off.

"Want to sit with me?" I asked. He shrugged, and we walked to the end of the pier.

"The moon's beautiful." He pointed out. I nodded and smiled, looking at the reflection in the water. It was silent, except for the soft sound of waves crashing.

"So, why'd you come here?" He asked, catching me by surprise. I shifted awkwardly, not sure how to answer.

"Um, what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," he chuckled. "Why come to this deserted town if you didn't come here to get away?" Oh.

"Well, I guess I came here to get away..." I hesitated. "I lived in the city until I realized that I'm actually not a city person," I laughed at the irony. I guess I moved to the city thinking my life would be great. But all I learned is that designer clothes and well paying jobs aren't going to make anything different."

Cliff nodded. Before I could ask, he said, "I don't even know why I came here." He thought. "I mean, when people first come here, all they think is that it's some empty town with nothing special. But something about it makes me want to stay. And I want to find out what it is." I nodded. I looked at my watch, which read almost nine-thirty.

"I think I should go. Maybe I'll see you later." He nodded, and quickly got up so he could help me up. I took his hand and stood so that we were face to face. I studied his features. He was attractive. I realized how awkward it was, and quickly walked home in the dark.


End file.
